mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmanuel Sanchez vs. Daniel Pineda
The first round began and they touch gloves. Pineda jabs in and lands a right, lands a leg kick. Sanchez lands a counter right, eats a counter left. Pineda gets a slick double. Passes to half-guard. 4:00, gets the back with both hooks. Not good for Sanchez. Sanchez turns nicely to guard. Sanchez stands over him kicking the legs five or six times, dives to guard, two rights and a left. They clinch. Pineda dumps him down, they stand and break. 3:00. Pineda lands a hard leg kick. Pineda lands a slick left. Clinch. Pineda gets a nice double to half-guard. Takes the back again beautifully. Goes for an arm triangle. Half-guard now as he loses it. Pineda gets a beautiful triangle in a transition, Sanchez stands out kicking the leg several times. Pineda thinking calf slicer as they scramble. 1:00 as he turns on top with it, half-guard. 30. "Elbow!" 15. R1 ends, 10-9 Pineda. R2 began. Pineda blocks a hard high kick. Pineda tries a spinning elbow. Pineda's hands looking good, left to the body, blocks a high kick and eats one. Pineda nods. Pineda partially blocks another. Pineda tries one himself and slips, stands, Sanchez stuffs a trip, pounces to half-guard. Sanchez right hammerfist. "Elbow!" 4:00. Two right hammerfists. Pineda regains guard, eats another hammerfist. Cut over the bridge of the nose. Right hammerfist. Sanchez passes to half-guard. 3:00 as they stand. Sanchez knees the body twice, MT plum. Pineda gets an ankle pick to guard. "Elbow!" Pace slowed. 2:00. "Hustle!" Ref stands them up. Sanchez gets a takedown to half-guard, passes to side control. Pineda regains guard, eats a hammerfist. Pineda goes for a leglock, kneebar, they stand and break, under a minute. Pineda visibly tired. 35. Pineda misses a wheel kick. Pineda tries a deep double, completes it against the cage. 15. Butterfly guard. Passes to half-guard. R2 ends, 10-9 Pineda but could have gone either way. Doc checking out Pineda's foot. Clears it and Pineda applauds gratefully. R3 began and they touch gloves. Pineda lands a left, dodges a flying knee. Pineda lands a front kick, eats a body kick. Pineda gets a persistent single and they scramble, beautiful from Sanchez, Pineda turtles up. Sanchez on top in half-guard now. Passes to side control. 4:00. Sanchez lands four hard rights, kicks the leg, half-guard. Left elbow. Guard, hard right hammerfist, a hard left and hard right. Sanchez gets him in a cradle as Pineda tries to stand wearily. Half-guard. Guard, hard left. A hard right. Side control. Gets the back. Pineda rolls to half-guard. 3:00. Two hard right hammerfists, three hard rights under, a high kick as theys tand, a hard right. Sanchez lands a high kick and a right, clinch. Pineda knees the body. Sanchez knees the body, and leg. And leg. "He's hurt!" Pineda double slaps the ears. Sanchez breaks with a spinning elbow, does a somersault as Pineda gets the back. Lands on top in guard, Sanchez does, right elbow, 2:00. Hard right hammerfist. Pineda tries a leglock. Trying desperately, eats a couple left hammerfists. Pineda cut under the right eye. Sanchez gets the back. Both hooks. 1:00. Turns to mount. Pineda escapes, clinch, crowd roars. They break. Pineda checks his eye. Sanchez lands a hard right. 35. Pineda tries a handstand wheel kick. Sanchez pounces to half-guard. Pineda scrambles. Hard right hammerfist. 15. Three right hammerfists. Guard. R3 ends, great fight, 10-9 Sanchez, I say 29-28 Pineda but could be 29-28 Sanchez. Jimmy says 29-28 Sanchez. It's a 29-28 and 29-27 split for.. Sanchez. "I don't know how it split but I give Daniel props." Says he was happy to fight in front of Wanderlei the axe murderer.